Nothing Good Happens After 2 AM
by scriptblossom
Summary: When your fiancee is passed out drunk and has vomited all over her shirt and leaves you with the task of figuring out what to do.


**Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M.  
** by scriptblossom

* * *

It is 2 AM and Sasuke is walking up the steps to Sakura's bedroom. He tries not to think about the dried vomit sticking to Sakura's clothes and also his shirt. The thought makes him gag slightly and he pauses on the fifth step from the top. Sakura slips slightly in his grip and he shifts his weight a bit to re-hoist her back up. As he does that, he feels a slight bit of moisture hit the back of his neck and he prays that it wasn't more vomit.

Thankfully, it wasn't and when he sets Sakura down on her bed, he wipes the back of his neck to see that Sakura had drooled on him. And to think, this was the girl he was about to marry in a week.

Sakura begins to move in her half-conscious state as she attempts to get comfortable but Sasuke quickly grabs her by the wrist to prevent her from getting vomit onto her bedsheets. As he looks down at her, he smiles at what he sees. Her mouth is wide open as she sleeps in a very ungraceful manner, clearly now moved on from half-conscious to knocked out from a night of drinking. Breathing steadily, her chest rises in a rhythmic motion with her legs sprawled out like a starfish. Yes, this was his soon-to-be-wife.

Without hesitation, he quickly removes her top shirt that was all covered in her own vomit. Despite under the tutelage of Tsunade, Sakura hadn't quite learned how to drink like her master. It was only one drink before she completely passed out on top of the table in front of everyone.

He sniffs his own shirt and reels back at the stench of vomit that so closely clung to it. With a sigh, he removes his shirt as well and tosses it into a wash basin in Sakura's bathroom, letting it soak for the night. Grabbing a small washcloth, he wets it as he heads back to the bed. Very gently, he wipes her face as he tries to get whatever vomit or drool that still lingered there. Sakura's nose twitches at his touch and he smiles slightly as he wipes her cheek to get another reaction from her.

Slowly, Sasuke begins to wipe her neck and makes his way down until the edge of her undershirt. He hovers there slightly as he ponders on what to do before finally pulling his hand back with the towel. A slight damp circle was on the bottom of her undershirt and he wonders if the vomit had seeped all the way through to that shirt as well. But taking that shirt off would mean she would be almost completely naked. His face felt hot at that thought and he was glad the darkness masked any color of his face. Not that anyone would be able to see since it was just him and Sakura alone.

Exactly. They were alone. He could change her shirt to a clean one and no one would have to know. Sasuke glances at the pajamas neatly folded and placed on the edge of Sakura's bed. Why was changing his girlfriend's clothes so difficult? It was a sort of intimacy that wasn't even intimate since one was unconscious.

He glances back at the pajamas and walks over to pick them up. As he unfolds it, he sees that it was just a giant shirt. His shirt to be exact. There were no pajama bottoms. He stares at the shirt and wonders when exactly did Sakura smuggle the shirt from his house. He also wonders if Sakura sleeps with no pants. That last thought causes him more frustration as he feels his ears heat up. This was too much for 2:30 AM.

Sasuke looks over at Sakura. She had been wearing his shirt to sleep each night. The thought slightly causes his heart to skip a beat as he presses his nose to the shirt. It smells like Sakura, a faint scent of daffodils and… rosemary. Sakura's also been stealing his shampoo. He just about wonders how much Sakura has taken from his house without him noticing.

Carefully, he slips the shirt over her head, which isn't hard given how much smaller she is compared to him. It is amazing as he thinks about the large difference in height they now are. Before, they were merely just a few centimeters apart. Now, they were inches.

And now, he was inches from her face. Sakura wasn't a little girl anymore. Sometime between their time as Genin and now, she had transform into a young woman. As he gazes at her long eyelashes down to her soft lips, he wonders if he has transformed into a man or if he was still just a boy. At that very moment, he felt feelings that a man would feel in the presence of a woman. It was very strange and new to him.

Quickly, he rolls over so that he isn't on top of her anymore. The close proximity was driving him nuts. He hadn't felt this way before. It wasn't as if he never saw Sakura as a woman before. But it had always been a companionate love growing up. He felt the intimacy towards her as a teammate and a friend. When he left to travel, he finally knew he also felt commitment and would return for her. And now, just a week before their marriage, he finally felt it. The passion.

It was gnawing at him inside as he tries very hard to ignore it and focus on the matter at hand. He fixes up the shirt on Sakura as he slips his hand underneath it to remove her undershirt so that he could pull it out. He thought having the pajama shirt on her would keep it decent but the action of just removing her shirt was sending him into spirals. He tosses her undershirt aside as he buries his face in his knees, ashamed of having such thoughts. After collecting himself, he quickly moves to unbutton her pants and pull that out from underneath the shirt as well.

With a sigh of relief, he sinks to the floor as he just accomplished the hardest thing ever. He felt slightly foolish after a moment. This should feel natural to someone about to get married in a week. But it wasn't. He only just came back two days ago and then proposed to Sakura last night. Proposing felt natural. It felt no different from the letters they wrote back and forth to each other while he was away. He would ask a question and she would reply back. He asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Maybe that was the issue here. He hadn't ask to kiss her or touch her. And he wonders if he should or if he should just do it. Does passion require asking or is it just impulse? Slowly, he lies down on the bed beside Sakura. She has a smile on her face as if she was in a good dream. He wonders what she was dreaming about. Was it him? What if she had… _naughty_ dreams? His cheeks flush red as he rolls off the bed. Swiftly, he stands back up and begins to roll Sakura into her blankets so that she was a cocoon. It would keep her warm and also keep his thoughts from wandering any further.

A week really was too long. He sighs as he crawls back to the bed and sleeps facing away from the cocoon-Sakura that torments his very mind.

* * *

Sakura wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling very hot under the layers of blankets on top of her. She tries to move her arms but realizes that she had been rolled up inside of her blankets. With a bit of wiggling and falling to the floor in a thump, she manages to crawl out of the entrapment she was placed in. Glancing up from the floor, she peeks over at her bed.

Her eyes widen at the sight. Sasuke was shirtless and in her bed. She gasps but quickly covers her mouth when she sees Sasuke shift slightly in his sleep. Trying to rack her brain for an answer of what happened, she comes up blank. The only thing she remembers is going out to dinner with all of their friends to celebrate her engagement to Sasuke.

That was right. She was now engaged. And her soon-to-be-husband was on her bed. Sakura glances down at her feet as she realizes that somehow, she had changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas that happens to be just Sasuke's shirt. Her ears turn red as she wraps the blankets around her in embarrassment. Sasuke must have seen it. He didn't know that she took one of his shirts the night before he left Konoha and had been sleeping in it ever since. How would she ever face him in the morning?

Somehow, Sasuke made that very easy by waking up at that very moment. From across the bed, their eyes met as they stare at each other in the darkness.

"You're awake," he says quietly.

"You are too," she squeaks.

He nods as he sits up, only to realize that he hadn't remembered to put a shirt back on. Not that he had a shirt to change into since he was at Sakura's place. He reaches for a pillow in slight embarrassment as he hugs it to his chest. Sakura must have sense the awkwardness as she climbs back onto the bed and hands him the blankets. "Sorry, was it cold?" she mumbles.

"I wasn't using it to begin with."

"Oh." There was a silence. "Um," Sakura begins. "Did I do anything after drinking?"

"You passed out."

"Oh." A silence again.

"We should go back to sleep."

Sakura nods as she is glad to escape Sasuke mentioning anything about the shirt. She buries herself underneath the blankets and is surprised when Sasuke lifts up the covers and joins her.

"You're going to suffocate with your head buried underneath here," he comments.

Sakura lifts her head back out and the two of them look at each other again.

"Is this… making you uncomfortable?" he asks. "Me being here…?"

She is surprised at the question but quickly shakes her head. "No, it feels… right," she answers in a soft voice. And it did. Maybe because she is wearing his shirt and had always felt like he was always besides her that way. Sasuke nods and gives a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks her when he sees her continually staring at him with a wide-eyed look.

"That you're not wearing a shirt," she blurts out. She winces when she realizes what she just said. At least she didn't say the second part of that thought. That she was still wearing _his_ shirt.

Sasuke looks embarrassed but he quickly clears his throat to cover it up. "You… threw up over it."

"Oh my god," Sakura brings the covers back over her head as her horrified face sets in. He pulls the covers back from her and smiles. "What else are you thinking about?"

She shuts her eyes. "How I am horrified and completely sorry for being the most unladylike fiancee ever. If you choose to take back your proposal, I completely understand."

"Can I take it back?" he asks.

Her eyes flew open. "No!" she shouts as she bolts upright. "… please don't…" she quietly adds as she brings the covers up to her chin, her hands clutched tightly around them as he hopes to the heavens that he was making a joke right now.

Sasuke lets out a quiet chortle. It was a strange sound to hear from a man that rarely laughs. Somehow, it was pleasing to her ears because she was the reason behind that laugh. "Then can I… seal it?" he asks.

"Seal it?" she echoes.

He looks slightly embarrassed at this but he sits up and faces her. "To make it official," he answers.

It takes a second for her but it finally clicks in her brain what he meant. She nods as she doesn't want to ask aloud to confirm her suspicions but she prays hard that she is correct. In a flash, his face is near hers and they are both breathing slowly in rhythm to each other. She allows her eyes to flutter close as she stays still. In that still moment, he kisses her.

It was her first kiss ever and it is magical in every way she imagined it. Except for the fact that when he pulls away, she realizes that her mouth still tastes a little bit like vomit. The horror comes back to her face as she realized she kissed Sasuke with that mouth. He looks shocked at her expression.

"W-was it bad?" he asks in a fluster.

She brings out her hands as she quickly presses her finger to Sasuke's lips as she begins to rub at it. "Hurry, wipe it off! I didn't brush my teeth! I puked earlier! Oh my god! We have to redo this! This can't be your memory of your first kiss with me!"

He stares at her as she wipes his mouth and then jumps off the bed to rush to the bathroom. He could hear her gargling in the bathroom and spitting out into the sink. Somehow, this whole situation was quite bemusing to him. In an instant, Sakura comes back to the bed and flashes a smile at him, showing him her pearly whites.

"Okay, I'm ready now!" she announces.

He smiles and lies back down on the bed as he pulls the covers over him. "Goodnight Sakura."

"No! Wait! We have to redo!" she exclaims as she crawls underneath the covers and latches herself onto him. He captures her in his hold as he hugs her tightly. "We have the rest of our life together to redo it," he tells her. "Let's just take it one step at a time."

He was rather fond of that thought. That the rest of his lifetime was going to be spent with her from now on.


End file.
